Like a porcelain doll
by Watachan
Summary: It's just a normal date for Amu and Ikuto. But the blue cat always knows how to seduce his little kitten, doesn't he?


I promised to translate this story, so here it is. This time, I used mostly the translators to do it... I hope it's better translated than "Mine".

This oneshot is actually a french oneshot I wrote, and I decided to translate it for english people.

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR THE CHARACTERS!**_

* * *

**Like a porcelain doll**

In a beautiful sunny day of spring, Amu stopped in front of a toy store. In front of her were the nicest china porcelain dolls she ever sees, they were bedding or standing. Next to her, her boyfriend Ikuto let her go into ecstasies, even if he didn't understand such infatuation for simple dolls.

"Aaaah! They're so lovely! Yet they look so delicate!"

"It's normal, porcelain breaks easily" commented Ikuto.

"It's not what I meant" she says while turning round towards him. "I meant they look like little girls whom you must look after"

He rolled his eyes while she got her attention back to the dolls. After several more minutes, she finally lost interest in the dolls and turned back to her boyfriend to continue their walk. After a quarter of an hour, they stopped in the park in front of a trader of ice cream. Greed taking the upper hand, they offered themselves each an enormous cone of chocolate ice cream. And to sample it, they sat on a bench.

As always, Ikuto couldn't resist and lay down to the pinkette, to steal some ice cream by licking the cone, even he still had enough for him. He loved to tease her so much, he couldn't ever resist. But it was her fault too, she was always overreacting. And for Ikuto, the red color rising on her cheeks was priceless. He liked to see her embarrassed, trying to hide her face and failing pitifully. And he loved over all to kiss her in these cases, because she couldn't resist him, it was like the blood rising on her cheeks pumped her all will to resist.

Amu eventually bites into the last piece of her cone, while Ikuto waited for her, his arms stretched out on the back of the bench. One she swallowed the last piece, she turned to her lover.

"Where do you want to go now?"

"I don't care, it's with you to see" he says with a detached face.

"Could we return to the toy store?"

"No"

"Why not?!"

"Unless you want to buy one of these dolls, I don't want to see you going into ecstasies even an hour in front of the shop window"

"You're heartless!" she threw at him while raising her fists. "Why are you so nasty with me?"

"I don't see what interest you can find in these things. Explain to me."

"Well, a porcelain doll is always so beautiful! With its small face so adorable, it's shining eyes, its fine mouth and its cheeks slightly rosy. Plus, its hair is always so beautiful and silky, like pieces of silk on its head. And its lace clothes are always so seductive! They're perfect!

Ikuto made its cat-like smirk while she explained.

"Well then, there's a porcelain doll around here…"

"Where that?" she asks, looking from right to left.

Ikuto raised his index finger towards the young girl and pointed towards her, which astonished her.

"Just there."

"What? But I'm not a doll!"

"Reaaaaaaally?" he says vending towards her. "But nevertheless, you are as your description."

He raised his hand and put it on her already pink cheek.

"Irresistible pink cheeks…"

Then he caressed of the index the eyelid of her left eye.

"Brilliant eyes like the sun"

He went down again to the lips of the young girl, caressing them of the index, making her shiver. Her pink cheeks had passed already to red.

"And lips to be crunched"

He bent down towards her, as if he was about to kiss her, but he didn't fill the few centimeters separating their lips. Amu couldn't look into his eyes, she was touched and very embarrassed at the same time by what he said. He admired her a short moment, then went his finger up towards the temple of the young girl, playing with a wick of her hair.

"Silky and brilliant hair…"

"But… mine are not buckled like those of the dolls" she says slightly without looking at him.

"Your hair doesn't need to be beautiful. To be able to pass my fingers inside without resistance, it's even better… don't you think so?" he says while leaning down towards her so much that their noses were touching each other.

Amu was at the edge of suffocation because what he said was so adorable. Because it was what Ikuto was: adorable, despite the image of bad boy whom he gave himself. He took a wick of her hair between his fingers and put it under his nose, smelling with full lungs the perfume of the strawberry shampoo Amu was using, who succeeds in reddening still a little more. He leant then towards her ear and murmured with a sexy voice.

"And about your clothes… they are always superb, and so cute… like you. You are a porcelain doll Amu… Perfect."

She closed her eyes violently. Ikuto knew how to make her whole self redden the worst, her face looking like a tomato in the end. Ikuto smirked. She was under the perfect condition so that he could kiss her passionately without her balking. He thus passed two fingers under her chin and raised her face. She had always her eyes closed and her face red.

"Amu" he says of a tender voice.

She opened her eyes slowly and found the amethysts eyes of her boyfriend who looked at her with a nice smile, and not this eternal smirk of his. She knew already what he was going to do, and she didn't care. She liked him kissing her, he was always very soft with her, in all that he did. They hadn't spent the night together yet, but she knew that at the proper time, he would be also soft to her.

He put his hand on her cheek and leant towards her then immobilized himself 2 centimeters away of her lips, asking without a word the permission to go further, that she granted by closing her eyes, then he filled the vacuum and posed his lips on hers. Their kisses always followed the same ritual. Initially a soft contact, a kind of discovery, then the contact gently broke so that each one can give small kisses on the lips of the other, all so softly. Then, when Ikuto thought it was the moment, he passed his tongue on her lips, who gave him access to her mouth, their tongues always meeting with a burning dance, lasting which Amu passed her arms around the neck of the blue-haired, completely lost in the kiss which they both enjoyed. The only barrier to their happiness in these moments was the lack of air. They separated then tenderly, took their breath again, and then began again where they had stopped.

When they returned to reality, well later, Amu took again her dew colors, slightly embarrassed to let herself gone like that, especially in public. But the soft eyes of the young man always reassured her, with the last kiss on the cheek, which he liked so much. Her peach skin felt so soft to him, he wanted to touch it as much as possible. He separated from her and rose.

"Lets' go home" he says by tightening an accessible hand to her.

She shook her hand positively and put her small hand in that of the young man, letting him guide her to her house before the sun lies down. And this night again, he was going to infiltrate late in the night by her balcony, she would wait him and would open to him with a broad smile. She would open large her small arms to him and he would tighten her against him, kissing her tenderly. He would close the window behind him and would carry Amu on the bed. And he would snuggle up to her in the bed, as a true home-cat would do with his mistress, and they would fall asleep together.

* * *

**Cute ending, isn't it?^^**

**Okay, so I'll ask you to review if I did some (big) mistakes... Please? ^^ And also if you liked the story :)**

**See ya!  
**


End file.
